


Of Course This Happens

by Cornholio4



Category: Jessica Jones (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: F/M, Oneshot, Oscar just accepts it, Peter is like Jessica's annoying kid brother, Spoilers, Vido is adorable, also on FanFiction, mostly from Jessica though, not Tony friendly, nothing you would not already expect from her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 01:33:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15741402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornholio4/pseuds/Cornholio4
Summary: Jessica has a pest of a problem, a teen superhero who seems to be looking to her for guidance. Since his supposed mentor hardly calls back to him.Of course he drops by when Oscar and Vido drops by.





	Of Course This Happens

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired to write this by boldo tea by Quillium. Plus Counsel by major_general.

Jessica Jones could honestly say that she was actually reasonably happy at the moment. True, she was on the outs with her friends Malcolm and Trish and she had to have her mother murdered when they were starting to bond again.

However she now had a steady boyfriend in her building’s superintendent Oscar Arocho and she was even bonding with his son Oscar. 

Right now she was waiting for them to come over to her apartment and she didn’t think anything could ruin her mood right now.

She knew she should never tempt fate like that...........

She then saw her window opening and crawled into it was a masked figure in a red and blue costume. It was of course New York’s masked crime fighter Spider-Man. Instantly her good mood soured and she went from smiling to her default expression.

“What are you doing here Bug Boy, coming into my window like that! Someone could have seen you and I already have enough of a reputation for being around powered people without people knowing I associate with you!” Jessica whispered to him furiously as Spider-Man dusted himself off.

“Arachnids, spiders are arachnids.” Peter clarified to Jessica as this not been the first time he had to tell her that. “Plus sorry......... but Aunt May is busy and Ned is on vacation..... I thought I would come here to ask how things are going, you did tell us that I could stop by if I wanted to talk to you......”Spider-Man told her only for Jessica to start pushing him to the direction of her window.

“I know what I told you two and I have regretted it ever since...” Jessica muttered furiously mentally cursing Tony Stark. If he was not so lax about mentoring this kid then his aunt would not have called her to ask for advice about what to do about finding out her nephew was going out as a masked superhero.

The better choice would have been Luke Cage but he was in Harlem and May Parker had read about her dealings with Kilgrave the man said to have mind control powers, she figured she would contact her as she did not trust Tony Stark to mentor her son in all but official title responsibly.

Against her better judgement Jessica decided to counsel the masked kid.

She really should have just hung up right there and then and forget she had ever been called....

“Listen webhead, you will have to come back another time as I have a boyfriend who runs by building. He is not exactly the most fond of powers and it took a while for him to warm up to me. He will be here any minute so please just go home before.......” Jessica told him only to hear her door open and then entered Oscar and Vido.

Oscar had his mouth open in shock while Vido had his mouth open in excitement. Jessica gave the only response she could:

“Oh f...”

A second later Oscar clear his breath and faced his girlfriend. “So Jessica, you know that Spider-Man? The one who was there on that boat when it was cut in half by some sort of laser?” he asked hesitantly as Spider-Man waved to them nervously.

“Yes, well...... not my best moment but.... I caught the bad guy later.....” Spider-Man nervously said only to have Vido not being able to take his excitement anymore as he then ran up to Spider-Man. “Oh hello, are you a fan?” Spider-Man asked looking down at Vido.

“Do you know Captain America? He’s my favourite and i have his action figure at home!” Vido told him excitedly and Spider-Man could not help but he reminded of a younger him. When he was just a small kid who excitedly went to the Stark Expo in his Iron Man mask and repulsor toy... though he got to see Iron Man up close in the middle of a big robot battle.

“Sure do, I managed to steal his shield once!” Spider-Man told the excited boy in a bragging voice.

“Seems like a teen kid......” Oscar muttered and Jessica gave a slight nod. “So how do you know him?” Oscar asked and Jessica sighed.

“Well his supposed mentor Mr Iron Man himself was not doing a bang up job so I got saddled doing his job for him....” Jessica muttered and Oscar had his eyes widen.

“So is he your kid? From a one night stand with Stark and that’s how he has his powers?” Oscar asked and Jessica’s brain shut down at the questioned. She then recovered herself and then shook her head vigorously.

“We are not related, its just that his guardian contacted me about giving him advice and I sort of accepted.” Jessica replied a bit angry at the question.

“Peter, Mr Stark has sent a message. He wants me to talk to you why the suit’s tracking signal shows him in Hell’s Kitchen recently. Plus he wants to know if you have been in contact with Jessica Jones as he believes her to be trouble that you should stay away from.” said a female robotic voice that startled Oscar.

“Well Karen, tell Stark to mind his own business! I am doing a job that his aunt gave me, plus if he has got a problem with me then he can come here and I can crush his tin can toy with my bare hands!!!!” Jessica shouted at Peter’s suit startling them.

“I will let him know Jessica.” The robotic voice responded as Oscar looked to Jessica with a questioning look.

“She’s the AI in his suit, nice but I have warned her not to become like Stark’s Ultron robot.” Jessica told him and Oscar gave a slight nod.

Soon after a few minutes Spider-Man told them “well Jessica, I don’t want to interupt your date anymore than I have. Nice meeting you Oscar and Vido, I hope we can meet up again soon.” He then jumped out the window and they looked to see him slinging away on his webs.

Vido was waving at him as Oscar asked Jessica “so as far as those costumed types go, the kid is alright?” Jessica gave a slight smile as she nodded in agreement.

“Yeah, he is.” Jessica a bit glad to know the little wise cracking junior scientist. He was like a little brother, an annoying little brother that she gets saddled with babysitting sometimes but still.

“So anymore costumed types you know? Can I expect the green guy to drop by for Thanksgiving or Thor to visit for New Years?” Oscar asked as Jessica just shrugged.


End file.
